1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to laser devices for exposure apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There exists a MOPA-type or MOPO-type laser device for an exposure apparatus which includes a seed laser and at least one gas discharge-pumped amplifier stage that receives light outputted from the seed laser as its input, amplifies the light, and outputs the amplified light.